El Diario De Un Prostituto Llamado Naruto
by Derekhot
Summary: Naruto fue violado y pagado de chico, ahora de grande el pertenece a la unica compañia de prostitucion profesional, llamenlo como quieran puto, de la esquina, zorro, pirujo pero el prefiere "Lizard" el mejor prostituto de la historia...
1. El Mejor Prostituto

Notas de Autor:

_Este fic me ha traido mucha fama en otra pagina de internet y espero que tenga la misma en esta, es un crossover entre Naruto y the secret diary of a call girl, ojala lo disfruten y dejen COMENTS! Muy pocos lo hacen._

Diario De Un Prostituto Llamado Naruto

¿Quién soy yo?, pueden llamarme como quieran: prostituto, puto, de la esquina, a mi me da igual siempre y cuando paguen bien; aunque prefiero que me llamen Lizerd, el cuál es mi apodo para este oficio tan agotador. Mi nombre real solo ustedes lo sabrán:

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Hoy en día vemos mucho a varias mujerzuelas en las esquinas de las calles vendiéndose, esas son solo unas aficionadas, pero yo por otra parte soy un profesional, siendo un integrante de la única agencia de prostitución "Sekkusu" (sexo); si perteneces a ella es que eres de las grandes ligas.

Esta compañía tiene dos grupos de trabajadores los cuales se dedican a hombres gays y otro grupo a mujeres lesbianas, se imaginarán en que grupo estoy ¿No? Junto conmigo esta Sai o como se hace llamar Isae, Neji mejor conocido como Nebuio y Kiba aunque a el le gusta que lo llamen Akamaru. Todos nosotros somos representados ante la compañía por Kakashi, se podría decir que es nuestro manager.

Mientras tanto Tsunade es la representante del otro grupo, son tan estúpidas que su verdadero nombre es el que usan con sus clientes, esta Hinata, Ino, Temari y mi más grande enemiga Sakura Haruno, ella y yo hemos competido desde que llegamos a la empresa por ver quien tiene mejores ganancias, claro, la verdad que yo gano más y eso es porque soy el mejor.

¿Pero como entré a este negocio?, ¿De verdad quieren saber? Pues si aún siguen leyendo les contaré; no hace más de 5 años yo era un estudiante recién graduado de universidad. Iba directo a mi casa, ya era de noche y tenía que llegar temprano pero sentí como alguien me seguía, voltee y era un hombre alto, de piel blanca y un pelo negro. Aceleré el paso disimuladamente y este individuo también lo hacia, hasta que empecé a correr y quede atrapado en un callejón. El tipo se acerco a mí y dijo:

- Si te resistes te va a doler.-

Yo traté de escapar pero él me inmovilizó, me bajó los pantalones, se oían sus gemidos graves, un dolor estremeció mi cuerpo, para ese tiempo yo era virgen.

- Se nota que no te lo han metido nunca en tu vida, lo tienes muy estrecho- Decía.

Yo empecé a llorar, solo sentía dolor, pero después de un rato no sentí nada y así estuvimos hasta que el acabo en mi cuerpo. ¿Tuve un orgasmo?, pues la verdad no sabría decirte ya que nunca he sabido que se siente tener un orgasmo. Siempre oía como gritaba la gente en el sexo, así que hoy en día cuando siento que ellos están por terminar me pongo a gemir. Después de usar mi cuerpo a su antojo dejo 100 mil dólares en el piso.

- Fue todo un placer disfrutar de tu trasero.- Ahí en la oscuridad me percaté de que el sexo era una forma fácil de ganar dinero, pero después de una semana de estar en la calle me di cuenta de que no cualquiera paga como pagó aquel hombre, así que decidí pertenecer a la compañía Sekkusu y el resto es historia; ahí Kakashi me enseñó a ser todo un profesional.

- Regla Número 1- Decía Kakashi- Puede que seas un prostituto, sí, pero nunca mezcles tu vida privada con la laboral. Así que no mezcles a tus amistades, tampoco a tus familiares, ni tu nombre y muy importante, separa tu ropa erótica del trabajo de la aburrida y cómoda del día a día.-

Así que por eso ahora mi closet esta divido en dos; a lado izquierdo la de mi día a día y a lado derecho la del trabajo, y por eso mi seudónimo Lizerd.

- Regla Número 2, diles siempre que los esperaste con ansias y caliente. Regla Número 3, ellos siempre querrán oír que son los mejores, ¿Y tú que les dirás?-

- La verdad, que tal vez alla mejores.- Contesté.

- Estas idiota ¿No? Con ese comentario perderías más de 1 millón de dólares, tu les dirás que si, que son los mejores, aunque no lo sean. Pero pensándolo bien Naruto, si son los mejores, ¡Los mejores que pueden pagar tus servicios!

- Regla 4 y oye ésta muy bien, nunca de los nunca les metas el dedo en el trasero a menos que ellos te lo pidan, por que si están pagando por ti es por que quieren metérsela a alguien y no que se lo metan a ellos.

- No usar mis dedos, ésta bien, voy entendiendo. -

- Regla 5, siempre la higiene primero, tienes que hacer que se bañen y usar condón, no queremos a un sidoso, si no terminarás trabajando en una tienda departamental en la cual podrías sacar 1 dólar por mamada.

- Condones… ¿Cómo cuántos debería tener?-

- Unos 50 al día, creo que con eso bastará por ahora.-

- Regla 6, respeta los tiempos, si pagan una hora es una hora completa, no más no menos. Si llegan tarde es muy su problema, pero tu tienes que cumplir con tu agenda. Regla 7, en cuanto el cliente llegue tienes que cobrar, después el podrá usarte como quiera.-

- …sta bien; dinero primero, folladera después.-

- Regla 8, todo el tiempo tienes que lucir perfecto, de principio a fin. No es mucho pedir que después de 4 horas de sexo tu pelo aún siga sin esponjarse y tu sin una gota de sudor ¿Verdad?-

- Trataré.-

-Regla 9, siempre tienes que acordarte de lo que les gusta y como les gusta, así podrás ya tener clientes regulares.-

- Tener buena memoria.-

- Y la última regla y óyela bien que es la más importante: NUNCA te enamores de un cliente, tú no puedes aspirar a una relación con uno de tus clientes, solo eres un prostituto, haces lo que ellos te piden. No lo olvides y es mejor que te arregles porque en media hora llega tu primer cliente.-

Y así mi vida a continuado, el 40 % de mis ganancias son para la empresa, el 10 % para Kakashi y el otro 50 % es para mi. ¡Fíjense que hora es, ya es muy tarde!, en 20 minutos llega mi próximo cliente, como dice la regla 8 siempre tienes que lucir perfecto si no te largas de aquí, como le pasó al pobre Deidara cuando atendía a su cliente número 10 del día su piel estaba sonrojada por el cliente pasado y ahora trabaja como obrero en una fábrica pesquera.

Y es que para el cliente tienes que darle la ilusión de que es el único que te ha visto en ese día, yo gracias a Dios los clientes que tengo pagan muy MUY MUY bien por eso no necesito tantos para llenar la cuota, unos tres al día aproximadamente. (Se oye el timbre) ¡Kami!, llegó dos minutos antes pero bueno, ¡No importa, ya estoy listo! …ste es un nuevo cliente, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara, el cual pagó más de 2 millones de dólares por mí.

- Hola- Lo saludé- Pasa, mi nombre es Lizerd.-

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.-

- Eso lo sé.-

- Es cierto, gomenasai, estoy un poco nervioso.-

- ¿Es la primera vez que contratas los servicios de alguien?-

- Si.-

- No te preocupes, estás con el mejor.-

- Eso espero, costaste algo caro.-

- Pero para un empresario tan exitoso no hay problema ¿Verdad?, no te preocupes por eso, ten por seguro que la pasarás en grande.- Agarré unas toallas y un jabón nuevo y se lo di.- Toma, aquí a la izquierda está el baño, yo te estaré esperando con ansias, después cuando salgas me podras pagar.-

Siempre es una gran dificultad para ver que me pondré, pero creo que hoy ya sé qué. Unas botas channel largas y apretadas de las piernas con tacón alto, un bóxer negro muy ajustado con unos guantes blancos, una playera negra muy pegada y un cinturón blanco. Me pongo un poco de perfume que vuelve locos a mis clientes y estoy perfecto como siempre. En ese mismo segundo Shikamaru salía del baño, volvió la mirada hacia a mí y se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Estás listo?- Le pregunté y puse una mano en mi cadera- Porque yo sí. - Caminé hacia él, le tomé una mano y lo senté en la cama, yo me senté arriba de él. - Y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer en la cama?-

- Pues me gusta ser dominando, que tengan el control de la situación, pero nada de golpes.-

- Esta bien, entiendo- Le dije y lo besé - Ahora quítate la ropa. - …l me hizo caso y se quedó desvestido, su aparato ya estaba a todo lo que daba, diría que unos 13 o14 cm.-Ahora tú me vas a quitar la ropa lentamente, empezando por la playera.- Y así lo hizo, todavía estaba algo nervioso- Ahora yo me quitaré el bóxer y tú me verás.-

Me levanté de él y me puse a bailar un poco.

- ¿Te gusta?-Le pregunté.

- Sí - Decía embobado. Me quité el bóxer y me quedé desnudo, me acerqué de nuevo a él.

- Y ahora te voy a poner el condón- Me agaché y se lo puse lentamente, el temblaba de placer- Me voy a sentar en tu miembro y me vas a cojer como nadie lo ha hecho.-

Y así empezamos, su cara mostraba que nunca en su vida había experimentando tanto placer, en segundos perdió los nervios; de ser lento en sus metidas se volvió rápido y más fuerte, me tomaba de la cintura y yo me movía en círculos.

- ¿Cómo lo hago?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

- ¡No pares!, ¡Sigue!, ¡Ya casi acabo, eres el mejor!, ¡Continúa!- Decía entre gemidos, falsos obvio, la verdad no sentía nada más que una simple cosa hundida en mi trasero. Me besaba el cuello y cada vez gemía más fuerte, su piel se tornó un poco rojiza y empezaba a sudar.

- ¡Me vengo!- Gritó de repente- ¡Me vengo!-

- ¡Sí, vente!, ¡No pares, acaba!

Se oyó un gran gemido y el tamaño de su aparato bajó, cayó rendido a la cama como todos, aun faltaban 30 minutos más de placer para él.

Aunque no lo parezca era un poco divertido tener el poder de darle placer a alguien y aparte que te pagaran muchos dólares por eso, pues la verdad es dinero muy fácil pero siempre me pregunto: Si ese hombre no me hubiera dejado dinero, ¿Sería prostituto?, no lo sé, tal vez era mi destino.

- Fue todo un placer estar contigo- Dijo Shikamaru, ya vestido y preparado para irse.

- Y si que fue un placer- Dije entre risas.

- Lizerd eres el mejor.-

- Lo sé.-

- Entonces, ¿Cuando nos podríamos volver a ver?-

- Habla con Kakashi, el te dará una cita nueva.-

- Vaya, si que eres cotizado, bueno hasta la próxima- Se despidió y me beso.

- Te estaré esperando.- La verdad si, con esos 2 millones que paga es bienvenido cuando quiera. Se preguntarán, ¿Tus padres lo saben?, es muy claro que lo saben, si no como podría explicar que gano más de 100 millones de dollares al año, sin siquiera tener una empresa, ¿Están de acuerdo? He ahí el problema, recuerdo cuando se los conté.

- Flash Back-

- ¡¿Qué eres qué?- Gritaba mi madre escandalizada.

- Un prostituto, de los mejores - Le repetí.

- Aun así prostituto- Dijo mi padre.

- Que pasó con lo que te inculcamos, con tus valores, con tu moral.- Decía mi madre.

- Pues…-

- No contestes, todo esto es obra de Satanás- Habló mi padre.

- Satanás no fue, a menos que pague más de un millón podría ser uno de los causantes.-

- ¿UNO?- Preguntó mi madre- ¿Pues con cuantos te revuelcas?-

- Pues…- Empecé a contar.

- No quiero saber- Dijo mi padre.

- Pero no crean que soy como los de las esquinas, aquí todos son clientes muy bien, nada de alcohólico, ni drogadictos. Aparte aquí siempre va la seguridad, así que no se preocupen por si me puede pegar el sida.

- Fin del flash back-

Mi relación con mis padres siempre había sido muy buena pero desde esa platica todo había cambiado, me rechazaban por mi trabajo pero lo que no rechazaban era el dinero que siempre les mandaba cada mes.

No podía acercarme tampoco a las iglesias, era como si los padres lo supieran y me miraban con desprecio, pero lo que no entendían era que la gente como yo, metida en este oficio, de entre todos éramos los mas valientes, esas eran las palabras de Kakashi cuando llegué llorando de la casa de mis padres.

- Flash Back-

- Naruto, ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Kakashi

- Quiero dejar el trabajo.-

- ¿…stas seguro?, todavía ayer estabas feliz de tenerlo.-

- Mis padres me odian por este trabajo, creen que soy una deshonra, que soy un débil por tomar el camino fácil y eso es cierto.-

-Oh, ¡Cuan equivocados están tu y tus padres! Lo que no sabes es que este oficio no cualquiera puede con el Naruto.-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No cualquiera tiene el valor de dar la cara, salir a la calle después de haberse acostado con alguien por dinero, nosotros Naruto solo somos una fantasía de lo que la gente quiere y que en sus casas no reciben, nosotros cumplimos con ellas, porque tenemos el valor de salir del closet y poder cumplir con eso. Si la gente fuera un poco más de abierta, nosotros no tendríamos nada de dinero, pero prefieren ser cobardes y aparentar que son unos santos tanto afuera como en la cama. Pero tu Naruto, tú tienes que ser una persona de bien afuera y una zorra en la cama.-

-Jajaja, arigato Kakashi.-

- No te preocupes, y cuando tus padres te digan que eres un cobarde recuerda que tienes más valor que ellos por el simple hecho de que tú te puedes echar a diez hombres en un día y eso si me daría miedo, quisiera ver a tu madre tratando eso.-

- Se le rompe la cadera.-

- O se le rompe otra cosa.-

- Fin del Flash Back-

Sí, mi oficio tendrá muchos prejuicios pero a fin de cuentas yo soy el que eligió este camino, es lo que soy, un prostituto y no cualquiera: soy el mejor…

Próximo Capítulo.

La boda de la hermana de Naruto se celebra y tiene un enfrentamiento familiar, mientras tanto un cliente regular de nombre Rock Lee vuelve para otra sesión de placer: ¿Cuáles serán los deseos sexuales oscuros de Rock Lee que en su casa no los puede pedir?...


	2. Experimentando El Dolor

Experimentando El Dolor

Como un prostituto profesional, estoy acostumbrado al dolor, depilación de cuerpo completo, largas jornadas de trabajo, si es que me comprenden cuando digo largas, etc. Y también gracias a mi trabajo experimento el dolor sentimental y ese es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera.

Como dice la regla número 1 separa tu vida laboral de la privada y eso lo logro muy bien, aunque la verdad solo tengo un amigo, su nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, ¿Por qué no le cuento de mi trabajo? Yo digo tal vez que por miedo, miedo a que me rechacé como lo han hecho todos los demás ¿Se lo diré algún día? No lo se, aun no lo tengo claro. Por el momento trato siempre de divertirme con el.

- Vaya si has estado ocupado- Decía Gaara - Hacia semanas que no te veía.

- Es que e estado muy ocupado

- Haciendo ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes lo usual

- Que se puede hacer como asistente del jefe de una empresa ¿Qué te mantenga tan ocupado?

- Mira pregúntame un día y te digo que estaba haciendo.

- Esta bien, déjame pienso, el miércoles pasado que te invite un café ¿que estabas haciendo?

- Ese día miércoles, estaba dando una exposición ORAL a uno de nuestros clientes mas frecuentes.- Conteste y la verdad si estaba haciendo algo oral, exposición no, pero a fin de cuentas oral.

- Y el sábado que te invite al cine

- El sábado tenia una cita muy importante con otro cliente, si no asistía, la empresa pudo haber perdido muchos millones de dollares, pero no fue el caso, como siempre quedo fascinado con mi trabajo.

- Esta bien te creo. Pero a veces siento que me ocultas algo

- Ocultarte algo a ti Gaara, que gracioso eres. No podría.

Se que se preguntan algo ¿Gaara y yo hemos tenido algo mas que una amistad? Pues no ¿Me gusta Gaara? Se podría decir que si, y que no. ¿Le gusto a Gaara? No lo se, tal vez. Parte de mi me decía que Gaara era un hombre ideal, pero era otra parte de mi decía que tenia que esperar, que había alguien mas allí. ¿Pero que tal si nunca aparecía? Que se podía hacer ¿no? A fin de cuentas no tenia pretendientes aparte de mi clientes y como decía la ultima regla y la mas importante "no enamórate de tus clientes" así que la opción de que un nuevo hombre entrara a mi vida era muy lejana.

- Este sábado es la boda de tu hermana- Me dijo Gaara

- Si lo se- Conteste con un tono sombrío.

- No pongas esa cara, te invitaron a fin de cuentas, nunca e entendido por que tu familia se alejo tan dramáticamente de ti. Pero si te invitaron es por que quieren que vayas.

- No lo creo, solo hicieron por una regla de etiqueta, para no quedar mal. Pero ten por seguro que no me quieren ahí. -

Naruto no pienses eso, tienes que ir. Iremos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

- No, vete tu a fin de cuentes a ti todavía te tienen en un pedestal. A mi no me importa que vayas.

- Pero quiero vayas conmigo. Si no vas conmigo no iré

- Ummm, Vaka, esta bien iré.

- Entonces te recojo en tu casa a las 8:30 el sábado

- Claro.

La verdad no se por que había aceptado, tal vez tenia la esperanza que por ser la boda de mi hermana, olvidaran todo lo sucedió al menos por esa única noche. Veremos que pasa.

Regrese a mi casa, aun creo que tienen una duda mas ¿mis vecinos oyen los ruidos? ¿No se quejan? La verdad es que la empresa tenía un edificio especial para cada uno de los dos grupos y en el cual había 4 pisos, uno para cada integrante del grupo, las paredes eran diseñadas especialmente para que no se traspasara el ruido, yo estaba ubicado en el 4 piso, que era para el que tuviera más ganancias y tenia mas lujos que los demás. y por ahora creo que dormiré un poco, la verdad estoy algo cansado.

(Suena el teléfono)

- Mochi mochi (Forma de contestar en Japón)

- Naruto- Era Kakashi- Es mejor que te alistes en una hora llega Rock Lee

- Pero si el tiene una hora y un día especial. Y hoy no es.

- Ha habido un cambio de planes, su esposa empieza a dudar de sus "juntas" así que ahora lo atenderás a diferentes horarios.

- ¡Kuso! (Maldición) esta bien, te dejo necesito cambiarme.

Rock Lee vicepresidente de una de las discográficas mas grandes de todo Japón, para mi gusto no era nada guapo, gracias a dios que no tenia que acostarme con el. Lo que le gustaba a Rock Lee era ser tratado como un esclavo, eso lo excitaba de una gran manera y siempre terminaba masturbándose el solo. Era un trabajo muy sencillo, solo tenia que darle unos cuantos golpes, quemarlo un poco y decirle cosas denigrantes durante una hora completa.

Era toda una suerte, que siempre tuviera un traje de emergencias, para casos como este. Unas pantalones de látex pegados, los cuales en la parte de mis genitales, no había tela, era como si estuvieran rasgados de ahí, por eso siempre me ponía unos boxers negros de licra, en el pecho unos tirantes en forma de x, un antifaz negro y un látigo.

Saque unas velas nuevas, junto con unas cuerdas. Estaba prendiendo todas las velas cuando tocaron el timbre. Abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Rock Lee.

- El dinero- Le dije y me dio un portafolio.- Ahora quítate la ropa, rápido que no quiero esperar.

- Si

- Si ¿Qué?

- Si amo - Acto seguido se quito la ropa.

- Ahora ponte de cuatro piernas.

- Si amo

La clave de un buen trabajo sadomasoquismo era no dejar marcas, así la pareja de tu cliente nunca sospecharía de que vive con un gran tipo que le satisface el ser humillado como perro. Lo empecé a golpear con mi látigo en el trasero. El aguantaba los gritos.

- Grita cerdo, si eso es lo quieres, así que grita.- Le dije con una voz dominante, el empezó a gritar.

- Si a.. Ahhh... Si amo.

- Eres un maldito cochino, como me das asco, tu no vales nada.

- Si amo

- Ahora levante que me vas a ensuciar mi piso. - El se levanto y lo ate en la cama con cuerdas, me asegure - ¿Quieres que te siga castigando?

- No, por favor nomás, pare- Me rogaba

Sus suplicas parecían reales, pero todo era parte del juego, que el implorara por que parara, pero a menos que el digiera "Tampones", que era nuestra palabra clave, para yo detenerme, yo no pararía de causarle dolor.

- Pues te vas aguantar, por que tu, tu no eres mas que una simple escoria de la vida y haré que sufras por toda tu vida- bueno por lo menos lo que queda de la hora, que seria otros 40 minutos mas. Me asegure de que estuviera bien atado y después me levante de la cama y agarre una de las velas.

- Mi amo por lo que más quiera, no lo haga.

- Que no haga ¿Qué? ¿Qué haga esto?- Pregunte y deje caer la cera caliente en su pecho, el dio un grito fuerte y grave.

- Pare, se lo imploro

Lo que mas le excitaba a Rock Lee era que la cera, se la echara en el pezón, así que lo hice, el grito y grito, cualquiera que no supiera si pensaría que lo estaría torturando, pero si viera su entrepierna y lo abultada que estaba sabría que mas que adolorido, estaba excitado.

Y a si seguimos unos 35 minutos, le di varias cachetadas en la cara, lo humillaba, como limpiar la taza de mi baño con su lengua, le jalaba sus pezones y les daba vuelta, le daba choque eléctricos en el pecho, leves pero eróticos para el. Y los últimos 5 minutos como siempre Rock Lee se masturbaba, sus venidas eran tan largas, no sabia como le salía tanto semen, pero bueno no me pagaban por estudiar su anatomía.

- Lo máximo como siempre, Lizerd - Decía Rock Lee

-Lo se, por eso soy el mejor

- Ojala no te allá causado muchos problemas el cambio de horario, pero es que mi esposa.

- No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti.

- Ahí le diré a Kakashi que día me ponga de nuevo contigo.

- Estaré esperándote.

- Te cuidas, Lizerd.

Cerré la puerta y ahora si podría tener esa tan deseada siesta. Y el sábado llego como si apenas hubiera despertado de un sueño tan hermoso. Le había dicho a Kakashi que el sábado no me hiciera citas.

¿Qué usare? Aunque no me lo crean también tengo ropa decente. Me puse una camisa de rayas azules con grises, con un pantalón de vestir. Y unos zapatos negros. Me hablo Gaara diciéndome que ya estaba abajo. Baje y me subí en su carro, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- Te ves muy guapo - Me dijo Gaara

- Arigato

- Es enserio te ves muy bien

- Ya Gaara no digas más eso o me sonrojaras. Vamonos.

Tardamos unos 50 minutos en hallar la dirección del lugar. Cuando llegamos, los invitados estaban felicitando a los novios.

- Vamos a felicitarlos - Dijo Gaara

- No Gaara, mejor me quedo aquí

- Vamos- Me sujeto de una mano y me llevo hacia donde estaba mi hermana. En cuanto me vio se le desfiguro la cara. -

¡Tu que haces aquí!- Exclamo

- Hola hermana- Conteste con un toque de ingenuidad -Solo quería felicitarte por tu boda.

- Yo no te quiero aquí. Lárgate. No debiste de haber venido, tú para mí estas muerto

- No lo trates así- Decía Gaara enojado.- ¿Qué les ha hecho el para que lo odien tanto?

- Con que no le has dicho nada a Gaara eh- Dijo mi hermana

- Saber ¿Qué?- Pregunto Gaara

- De nada, esto no te incumbe a ti hermana. Es mejor que nos vayamos Gaara

- Es mejor que te enteres de una vez Gaara, si no el nunca te contara. Tu gran amigo Naruto es un vil…- Estaba por decir, cuando me le lance enzima y la empecé a bofetear.

- Quítate zorra.

- La zorra eres tú, casándote con un rico, para que te mantenga toda tu vida- Le decía entre golpes

Entre varias personas lograron separarme de ella.

- Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki- Decía mi hermana- ¡ES UN PROSTITUTO!

Hubo un silencio total, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos.

- Es ¿cierto eso?- Me pregunto Gaara, yo me quede en silencio- No lo puedo creer.

- Gaara yo te lo quería decir- Me acerque a el, pero el se alejaba de mi y se fue del salón.

- Bienvenido a la realidad Naruto- Hablo mi hermana, con un tono de autosatisfacción en su voz.- ¿Como se siente?

- Eres una desalmada, pero te deseo lo mejor, con tu esposo el cual pago 4 millones para acostarse conmigo, fue de mis primeres clientes si no mal recuerdo le mediría unos 5 cm. Disfrútalo. Le hable a Kakashi para que viniera por mí.

- ¿Por qué Kakashi?-Le preguntaba, entre lagrimas y con la voz cortada-¿Por que se lo tenia que contar?

- La vida no es justa Naruto y lo has aprendido de una de las formas mas feas, pero si el no vuelve a tu vida es que no era tu verdadero amigo.

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando, si el volvía seria por que es mi amigo de verdad, pero si no…

Entre al edificio con Kakashi, levante la vista y cuando pensé que mi vida no podía empeorar ahí enfrente de mis ojos, estaba nada mas y menos que el muchacho que me había cambiado mi vida por siempre, alto de pelo negro, ojos negros fríos y una piel blanca.

El dolor que le causaba a mis clientes, los excitaba, pero el dolor de esa noche lo ultimo que hacia era excitarme, era un dolor en mi corazón profundo como una gran cicatriz abierta de nuevo,pero ahora había una diferencia ya no le temía a ser violado…

Próximo Capitulo Cual es la verdadera identidad del hombre que me violo. Mi relación con Gaara quedara en el pasado o ¿podrá volverse mas fuerte?


End file.
